Skate Skinner
by ProfessionalTeaDrinker
Summary: Jack had always been compared to ice and snow by his peers, even his passion involved the substance. So when something Fiery enters his life, everything he once believed, and everything he was once opposed to is changed... (A Modern AU based around The Big Four) (Jarida and Hiccunzel)


**Okay, So I have no clue what I'm writing and I know it's short but it will have to do. **

**If anyone has any suggestions on how I could improve please tell because I have no idea how to write correctly and effectively.  
**

The blades of his skates slide across the rink grating minuscule flakes off the frozen surface. He had always loved the ice. Its smooth texture, the coolness of it against his skin, it had always drew him in. Ever since, he was a little boy actually. From foot to foot he glides, securing the control of the puck in front of him with his wooden hockey stick. Adrenaline coursed around his body as he raced towards the net. The wind was rushing against his body as he swung the stick back. Then I one sharp movement he flung his hockey stick forward with force causing it to connect with the puck and follow through into the back of the net. The rinks doors opened and chatter emerged from the hall.

"Hey, Frostie" Eugene called "Were not getting any younger here you know" . He could hear the rest of the team approaching; the sound of their footsteps increasing and the once distant chatter was now in hearing distance.

"I'm not sure about you Rider but I'm not planning on growing up any time soon" the teenage boy hollered back across the rink chuckling to himself.

He had never understood Eugene's constant pestering about being late it wasn't like they were going anywhere special. Yet he couldn't moan, it always ensured he wasn't late for anything that was remotely important. As he glided towards the boy the doors burst open once again as the rest of the team emerged into the stadium. Her eyes like thunder her words like lightning she was acting like the

"Can we go yet? I need to go see Astrid and wish her luck for try-outs, you know...before she beheads me!" Hiccup states as he pushed through the sea of Hockey players.

He had always admired Hiccup. The way he handled his dad's obvious disappointment and then dealing with Astrid was a task in its self. He had to give the boy some credit. He hooked the hockey stick behind his back gripping it tightly with his hands as he strode towards the boy, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh Fishbone, calm down I'm sure she'll be fine" he reassured him as he flung an arm around his friend's shoulder leading the group out of the stadium and down the route to DreamShake, they're usual hangout.

It was only once they got to their destination he realised his mistake. The exact moment the team walked in all he could see was the bitter scowl on Astrid's face and the direction her glare. Boy was I wrong he thought. Her eyes like thunder her voice like lightning it was almost impossible to avoid the look of rage on her face.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU HICCUP! YOU RE MEANT TO BE MY BOYFRIEND. I ASKED YOU TO BE HERE FOR A REASON, FOR SUPPORT. TO SUPPORT ME! YOU'RE MEANT TO RESPECT ME. EVERYONE DESERVES RESPECT SO WON'T YOU GIVE IT ME. DON'T I DESERVE IT?." Astrid screamed, her face was crimson and her hands were balled into fists. He could see Hiccup tightening his jaw trying to stop all the things he wants to say from flowing out into the open. Into a place where he knew he would never be able to take it back from. He could never comprehend how Hiccup could deal with a girl like Astrid. Her fiery personality and temper were already enough to push someone away. _What drew him to her in the first place_?  
Hiccup let out a short breath, unclenched his fists as he looked straight into Astrid's eyes , keeping their intense eye contact. Then he began.

"I don't respect you? Me. Hiccup? the only person that can actually deal with you. I don't respect you? Oh, come on Astrid. I've always respected you...I love you...but if you're going to act like this. I don't even know if I can do this anymore".

Only then did the room silence, his speech was enough to cause all muttering to stop. The confidence and seriousness written over Hiccups face was unsettling. He had never seen Hiccup so poise and in control before. Astrid stood their shell-shocked at his statement. Meanwhile everyone had shifted their gaze towards her waiting impatiently for her response. She gulped as she tucked a strand of hair around her ear stopping it from flying in front of her vision.

"Hiccup I'm sorry...I-I just needed you. i rushed to conclusions and i can't believe what i said. I know you respect me," she said giving him a subtle smile for reassurance. "What kind of person would you be otherwise?"

Their conflict had caused all conversation to stop and stay mute. All you could here was the chorus breathes coming from the teenagers in the room each exhale followed by another. Then Hiccup broke the silence. His long strides slowly broke the distance that was once between him and the girl the sets of eyes from around the room followed his every movement. It was an intense reaction for something as little as a high school argument but then again whenever Astrid was involved it was always because she herself made it intense. Every gesture he made was analysed by the people surrounding them as they tried to figure out his reaction from his expression but it was blank, unreadable. Hiccup raised his arms slightly then slowly wrapped them around her pulling Astrid into a tight embrace. Sighs of relief came from all directions as the chatter emerged once again from the clusters of teens. He still couldn't believe how well Hiccup had handled it all. How someone could keep so calm and collected in an environment with so many people, witnessing and discussing your personal life. The thought baffled him. He shook his head and processing the events, this is why I hate relationships he thought _too much drama, too little_ trust.

**As I said before this is my first fan-fiction so if you have anything that can help me improve I will be greatly appreciate it.- Becky  
**


End file.
